use me as you please
by CoGaShA
Summary: Sasuke the new kid in school and he just so happen to catch a certain fox student eye how is he going to get out of this one narusasu
1. leave me alone

**Use Me As You Please**:

**Okay this is my firts story that im doing for this sight so be nice plz!**

**Well enjoy :D**

**Beta'ed by:dats-iish-4-yah.**

**--Use Me As You Please:Ch1**

No, come on not that alarm clock again, it's giving me a headace like the last one(now it and the wall is best of friends).I finally get out of bed a little wobbly at first but finally made it to the bathroom, I took a quick shower and put on the outfit that Itachi hade got me,black baggy jeans with chain at the side and a baggy T-shirt with red clowds, and black I was done I went down stairs to find Itachi drinking his moring cup of coffee,and reading the new papper.I mad a qick bowl of corn flacks,and headed out the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Itachi acked not looking up from his dah I need a ride I don't know where the school is .Right on que kisame pulled up in his hummer basting his loud music,I walk up to the car and jumped in the back seat.

"Oh sasuke your coming to great."Kissame smiled at me before looking over at Itachi who just got in the hummer.

As always I give a quick glare and stare off out the window. We findly pulled up to the school I got out and notice everyones was staring i get that all the time so I ignore them walk the rest of the way into the shcool. The school was big and drown with white like most schools i seen and been to, I open the doubble doors and walk down the hallway.I finally see the office, a lady was sitting filling papers so I walk closer to her so she can see me,when she finally did she looked up she gave me a small smile-

"Hi what your name."I waited a moment and finally answered-

"Uchiha Sasuke I'm new hear."She gave me a nod and look throw some pappers and looks up again giving me piece of papper.

"Go down the hall to the last door,go down three flites,and the class to the left ok."I stand there for a minute and give her a nod befor I started walking.

Like she said I went down the hall, three flits down were I spotted the first class on the left .there is only one door down here and it pretty dark down here too what happen to the light?

I turn the nob and steped into the class went quite and I walked to the teacher who was reading a orang book; leaning agenst the desk.I walk over to him and he finally looked up. I handed him the papper he looked at it and gave me a nod.

"I'm Kakashi, you can site anywhere." With that said he when back to reading his book.I looked for an empty seat the only finding one was next to a blonde with a orang and black jeans and a black T-shirt, he was an eye sore to look at for to long.

I started to walk towards him he was staring at me the hole way, it was almost creepy. I sat next to him and he's still staring at me I try to ignore him by reading my book that I bough with me, the class wasn't doing anything anyway.I start reading but I was interuped by a larg hand that was now in front of my book.I look up-

"Yes can I help you?" I can see it was the blonde with the one with the blue eyes.

"Yes you can baby whats your name?" He prred.I try to ignore that comment and answer-

"Sasuke"I said with out looking at him, all he need it a first name; creepy ass bastard.

"Nice name Sasuukkee."He prred out again.

"I'm Naruto and on your right is Kiba."I look over to see that 'Kiba' had drown wild hair like the boy named Naruto and two triangls on his cheeks.

"And the one behinde you is Gaara."I quickly look behinde me and see a red head with dark eyeliner around his eyes and know eyebrows? and on his forhead was a red tattoo that said love.

"And the one in front of you is Neji." I couldn't see his face but I rememder him from when I was walking to the desk he had clear eyes and burnet hair I give them a small nod.

I try to go back to my reading,and there was the hand again I look up once again

"Yes?" I say again.

"Why are you reading a book when you can talk to us insted?" I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to say because I don't want to to primitive idiots that why, and get them mad at me on my first day. Thank god for the bell rang for us to go to our next class,I put my book away and on my way out when a hand grabed me and pulled me back into the class. The hole class was gone well all expet the neji guy, the kiba guy, the gaara guy, and naruto the one that was holding me in place

"Where do you think your going?"Naruto smiled.

**T.B.C--**

**I will update if you tell me to.**

**Oh and I really sorry about me spelling somethings up with my computer that why I'm useing small word just to make sure**

**so one again I'm sorry but I will make my brother fix that problem, 'til then ja :D**


	2. never say never

Well hi again this chapter two, i will writing this as long as you want me to all you have to do is review

pairing: narusasu

Enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke p.o.v

"what are you doing let go of me", how dear he touch me in this way

"come now sasuke what's wrong we just want to be your friends right guy"they all gave short nod "don't you want to be friend sasuke".

What is he doing "I said let go of me now" he moving closer please tell me he's not going to kiss me,

his head go past my face to my ear I can fell his breath on my ear I'm barely holding back the shiver that's tempting to

take over.

Naruto p.o.v

"What's wrong sasuke I'm trying to be friendly to a new cute student", I've wanted to do this since he step foot in this

class,but best not be greedy now I have all the time I want to do this. I pulled away after a short lick to the ear and I didn't

miss that samll shiver he made, oh this going to be very fun.

"Well this is sad I have a class to get to, but trust me sasuke you will see me again you can count on it".

Better go spread the word that he's _mine_.

"Come on guys let get going", they all noded and started heading out,I look back to see sasuke still standing their with that cute

confused angry expression on his face."See you later my sasuke" and with that I left I have along day day of planing to do.

Sauke p.o.v

He licked my ear but it felt really good.Wait _MY SASUKE_

Who do he think he calling me _his sasuke_, I will never be _his_ sasuke I have to find a way out of this.Wait I HAVE CLASS

NOW SHIT! all thanks to him I missed six minutes of my next class,what class is that.I dig throw my pocket and find my

schedule _drama with iruka _great.

I finally got their after getting lost a few time damn my sence of direction."Thank you sasuke for finally joining us please

take a seat next to shikamaru the one that's sleeping". I noded and headed to almost the back of the class room all the wile ignoreing all

the stairs of the girls and some weird expressions on the guys faces.

I started to write what on the board when a peace of paper fell on my hand.

_So you're the new kid I heard a lot about you from most of the girl_

_population and from naruto, i'm shikamaru the one sleeping next to you don't respond back_

_I'm already sleeping again, if i was you wouldn't want to get on naruto bad side._

_Oh he call me and told me to tell you that tomorrow he's going to pick you up at your house_

_don't ask me how he knows wear you live.Troublesome._

True to what he said I look over to see the guy that gave me the letter was sleeping.Just great now he going to pick me up

tomorrow what am i going to tell itachi,itachi I made new friends today and the leader is lusting after me,oh I forgot

to tell you he's going to pick me up for school tomorrow isn't that JUST GREAT!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's so short next time it will be longer, I just did this chapter today because of my bad spelling in chapter one I'm doing all the chapter

over and adding things to it.And i got in trouble so i have to stay in the house so I have all the time

to write and post stoies, till then later.

X cogasha :D


	3. learn your place

thanks for the reviews

enjoy

pairing: narusasu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke p.o.v

I didn't see that naruto guy all day thank god,but I know he's in some of my class's

a few teacher called out his name _great_.

People been giving me these weird looks and wipering every where I go it's starting to piss me off,now it lunch time

I don't eat school lunch who know how they make that trash they call food.

I sit by my self reading some random book I just got, when a hole buch of loud girls sat at the table next to me,_damn it_.

_Did you hear naruto got his eyes on the new hot kid._

_Yah he so hot to bad._

_If we even try to talke to him naruto might kill us._

_I know._

Damn it I'm not his property I can talk to who ever I want he's really pissing me off .I just need to cam down and read my book,

I went back to my book and start reading until somthing came and bock the sun.

I tround around to see the basterd naruto and his friends standing around me.

Naruto p.o.v

"Hi sasuke didn't see you all day,did you miss me"I've been all around the school all day telling people

that sasuke _mine_,seem like word goes fast know one harrassing him but me.

"Ya I miss you like a person who miss having crabs"

"Is that so "I may be a nice guy but he will not talk to me anyway he wants.I grab him by the neck pull him in to the hall and toss him in a open

class room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"You know sasuke I don't like when people talk to me that way"it's time to show him what happen to people who don't know their place.

Sauke p.o.v

What is he doing he grab by my neck and brough me hear.

"Sauke come hear so i can tell you come thing"

"No"I'm not going near him ever again,he stud up and walking over to me.He grab me again.

"Let go of me"I tryed to get free but he just didn't want to let go.

"I will let you got give me a kiss"

He want a kiss,but that would be my frist kiss what am i going to do _JUST GREAT!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_this ones short to sorry just trying to fix every thing._

_Next chapter up soon._

_X _Cogasha


	4. let the games begin

well since people told me to update i will

chapter 4

enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke p.o.v

"No, you can't make me kiss you", no i'm not playing into his hand.

Naruto p.o.v

"Ok, you know what let make a deal", I want force him, he's will do it all on his own.

"What kind of deal"

"I won't harass you our do anything to you, and all you have to do is hang out with me and my friends",

I can wait a little longer to get what I want it won't take long.

"That's it"

"Yes that's it", for now.

"And you will leave me alone about the kiss".

"Yes",,just say yes already.

"O-ok fine but this better not be a trick".

"Of course, and to show you hear", I got my dad to give me passes to his new clube.

"What are these"

"Tickes for my dad new clube, you can bring anyone with you exsept a boyfriend, unless it's me".

Sasuke p.o.v

"My brother won't let me go to a clube he hate them", now that was the biggest lie ever itachi love going to new clubs.

"Bring him to"

"I will ask him", know i won't if I tell itachi he going to make me go wether I like it or not.

"Good the address is on the back"

And with that I left to go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TIME SKIP

"Itachi I'm home", he get home befor me I take the school bus home.

"Oh hay sasuke did anything happen at school today".

"No", does he no he's good at resding me at these things.

"Oh really, a guy called naruto call me said he was you friend and he invited us to the hottist clud in town".

"What did you tell him", I can't believe he called me brother damn him.

"Yes, of course this is the new hot clube I wanted to to but I didn't want to leave you, and because it's you invertashion you have to go to".

"Fine", naruto you basterd.

"man I have to go now" wait i have an idea... since naruto like to play games I have a game of my own, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi I hope you like the story so far and thanks for reviews

from now on I will try to update once a week as you can see I updated three time in two days

I think i'm going to fast so I'm going to slow down and write more, to find out the time of the next update go to my profile

Till then later

XCogasha :D


	5. he's hot

See this one is longer just like you asked,so enjoy

I do not own naruto!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi p.o.v

Man sasuke been asking weird ever since he started school, and like a good brother I am I went to see what was wrong with him, well just say it didn't go well.

_Flash back_

_"Sasuke can I come in", I waited a minutes and then came the reply."No", I'm a person that respect other wish's so I went in anyway.I peeked in to see sasuke sitting in the middle of his queen sizes bed writting in one of his note books."What are you writing",no answer,"didn't I say no,now get out", I move closer right next to his bed."Let me think...no,now what wrong with you, you've been asking like somone shot your darkness and replaced it with cookies and sun shine", wait that didn't com out right I ment... oh never mind._

_" That didn't make sence" ."Well never mind that what up with you"._

_"Nothing"._

_"Nothing "._

_"Yah nothing"._

_Sasuke p.o.v_

_I've been planing how to get back at naruto for days , and now here itachi comes pocking around.He the last person I need to find out,see I found away to get back at naruto by well let's just say when he see the out fix I picked out he's going fall out ."Sasuke are you listening"."Yes", did it look like I was listning."So what did I say"."You said you going to leave me alone to finnish my work"."Yah"."really", I know he being sarcastic."No,now tell me, is it girl promblems because I know alot about girls"."Yah right the only girls you know are the ones that stalk you and your friend the one with the blond hair what was his name... Diedara does not count"._

_"Look here I know alot of girls like hmm...anna"."You mean that girl that was always stalking you and brock in our house and almost rape you"._

_"She was NOT RAPING ME!!"."Oh than why were you screeming like a girl somone please help me,and she though you were talking to her and she grabbed your hmmm"."That enough that was scary a she was insane,so shut up about it"."Whatever"._

_itachi p.o.v_

_Why did he have to bring that up,man she was crazy."So now are you going to tell me"._

_"No!"._

_"Why not"._

_"Oh maybe it's becaues I said know"._

_"Well fine then, it's time for the sex talk". this will get him it got him the last time I tride, he ran away screeming._

_"I don't want it"._

_"I don't care,so this is how it goes when boy meet and girl he start to get fellings becaues of her hot body,and if she feel the same they go into a bed room and take off their clothes, Oh and use a condom to be safe, so the boy put it on and sticks his d..."._

_"Ok ok thier this boy at school tha.."._

_"Oh so it's a boy, I bet it's that naruto guy, guys are a different story so when a guy meet a...well a nother guy and they like each other, it's just like sleeping with a girl the only diffence is it goes in t.."._

_"GET OUT!!"._

_Now he was red and smok was coming out his ears, so like the man I am I ran the hell out of there.he would have killed me._

_end of flashback_

So it's satuday and here I am wait for him to get down stairs,the naruto guy called and said he's going to pick sasuke up so me, kisame,deidara and sasori are going to rid together."Sasuke come o..".

'Ding dong'.

I went to the door to see it was my friends.First deidara came in wearing a blue and black t-shirt and black pants, then came sasori wearing just a red shirt and black pants, kisame came in wearing blue shirt and navy blue pants go figer.

"Oh hay guy come on in we just have to wait for sasuke' s friend naruto, all of you can wait in the living room I'll go get sasuke".

"Sasuke come o..."

'bing dong'.

"I'll get it", I called to sasuke.

I open the door to see a tell blond with blue eyes wearing black baggy pants, a orange shirt, with a black vest over it and black sneakers, he was hot.

"Hi I'm naruto, you most be itachi sasuke older brother you to look just alike".

"Y-yes I am come on in", after I led him to the living room I ran up stairs to sasuke room and called to him from out side his door.

"Sasuke the naruto guy here and he's hot".

"So".

"Well come on let's not keep him waiting"

Naruto p.o.v

It was finally satuday and I'm on my way to sasuke house, at school I didn't bother him even throw everytime I see him oooww man I think I'm would have jump him right then and there but I didn't.I put up to the house it was every big and white, it looked nice , I bet it's better in sasuke bed room. But anyway I got to the frount door and rang the bell, I didn't even wait an minute befor the door flow open.

When the door open their stud a person that look just like sasuke but older."Hi I'm naruto, you most be sasuke older brother you to look just alike".

"Y-yes I am come on in".

He led me to what seem like the living room."naruto these are my friends I'll be right back".

After sasuke brother left I turn around to see everyone looking at me."Hi I'm naruto I'm glade you all can come, now do you all rember the plan", they all noded,"good".Knowing sasuke he will try to saduce me or try to make me jelous at the clube. that's why I hand pick everyone at the club tonight so if anyone even touch him they will answer to me.Great everything is going to plan.

Sasuke's brother came back down and said sasuke coming, only seven minutes sasuke finally came down and my eyes almost poped out my head to what he was wearing, he was wear a tight lether pants with pocket and chain everywhere and tight black T-shirt that has a bloody heart on it and a neck calor and his hair down he was eye candy.

Itachi p.o.v

When sasuke come down and I saw what he was wearing I almost fell over.He wouldn't let me in his room when he was changing.

"Sasuke what are you wearing".

"My outfit".

I keep telling myself that he's growing up and so far my plans to stop it wasn't working so I have to go to plan'B' jump on his right leg and screem "What have they done to you".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there it is I will updat soon.Oh here is just alittle of what's going to happen in the next chapter:Naruto thinks his plan is going as planed, but when somthing doesn't go as planed and now what is naruto to do.

somthing wrong with my computer and I lost this chapter when the computer turned off by itself , it happen when I was writting it so it didn't save, so I staired at the screen for about ten minutes then started to screem so I went to my room cool down and came back to my computer and been up all night redid it I hope it's as good as the first, and sorry it's going to take me longer to update with school and with my other story and I have another story going up it called,

In the end :It's about naruto and he is banished from the village after bring sasuke back and become the leader of akatsuki and go back to his village and kidnaps sasuke and make him his slave to whatever he wants.

So that coming soon.

till then later.

XCogasha :P


	6. Unexpected

Hi sorry it's taking so long to update

'...' thing I find in my house or someone say something in the song.

"..."talking.

Chapter 6

Sasuke p.o.v

It took me almost nine minutes to get itachi off my leg, why does he always do that everytime I do something new it always the same thing with him jump on my right leg and say something stupid.He was always like that even when I was young I think something wrong with him or he's just crazy.

"Why don't we just get going", let just get this over with.

"Yeah, sasuke your riding with me", If he even touch me I will stab him with anything I get my hand on.

I walk out the house to see his car it most have cost alot, It was a mustang orange and black with black on black rims, I have to admit it was a hot car."Like my car sasuke".Did he see me staring or something,"It's alright".

Naruto p.o.v

We finally got to the club after I got stab with a straw sasuke found in my car after I 'ACCIDENT LY' put my hand on sasuke left leg.The music was blasting I think the song was 'down with the sickness'(I like this song, just stop it when he said 'when I dream', after that part the song stupid, that just if you want to know what the song is).

Inside the club was purple and black with all color light going around, what I like most about this club is that it has two floor"If ya don't want to dance right now ya can go to the second floor, you can see the hole dance floor from their, their a table their just for ya", I turn and started walking the other way."Were are you going".It was sasuke I know his beautiful voice anywhere,"I have things to take care of, why you miss me already sasuke"."No".He then turn and walk away,_he is so cute._

I walk over to the Dj booth to see garra standing their looking throw music"yo garra I'm good to make sasuke dance with me so put on something slow, that me and him can slow dance to".Now to go get sasuke.

Sasuke p.o.v

I wonder what naruto doing, not that I care.I'm stuck here with itachi talking about stupid stuff."Sasuke dance with me".I looked up to see naruto with his hand out for me to take it, should I..."fine".

I walk with him to the dance floor when the song change to 'don't leave home'(I love this song it's by dido, this song is just right for them dancing, for people who don't know this song should listen to see what I mean).He put his hand on my hips and my hand on neck and started dancing to the music.

Itachi p.o.v

Naruto came up to ask sasuke to dance I was glad he said yes because he looked bored just sitting their.I look over the balcony to see them dancing the look good together, sasuke look somewhat happy, I'm happy for him.

Sasuke p.o.v

Naruto really is a good dancer and he smell good like 'breathe romance'(it's at bath & body works it smell great) I look up to see his face and he's looking right at me, why is my heart betting faster when I seen his face like that, I can't be falling for him, can I.

Naruto p.o.v

When he looked up at me and seen his black beautiful eyes all I could do is just stair back, why is this happening, I just wonted him for is body but now I wont everything about him and maybe he will feel the same I hope.Little by little he's change me.

I will try to update soon, and the story that I said that I will put up, 'In the end', will go up

sometime in September.

Till then.

Cogasha


	7. sing

Sorry it took so long to update I kinda...forgot about it sorry. T-T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto p.o.v

"Sasuke you want to sit down", we been dancing for awile now to different songs from she's no you(jesse McCartney), here in your arms(hellogoodbye), Mr brightside(The killers), listen to your heart(D.H.T, who don't love this song) and ect.

"Whatever".

"Good", I lead him to a table in the corner so we can be alone."So hmm I wanted to talk about somthing with you, you know school is having weeks break and I want to know if you go with me to jamaica(I pick there cause I go there ever summer so I can put better detail than picking somwhere I nerver been before)I'll be fun.

"No".

"Come on sasuke I rented to hotel and a beach so why not", why is he being like this.

"Naruto tell me this, why do you want me to go to jamaica with you don't even know me".

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke p.o.v

Why is he asking this we only new each other not evern a month now.

"That why I want you to go with me so I can get to know you, what do I have to do to make you come with me hmmm".

He want to get to know me, why maybe I can give it try, but if he try somthing...I can alway bring itachi along if he try somthing itachi will kill him

you never know this trip cauld fun.

"I'll go only if you ask itachi to go with us and sing me a song on stage and ask him wile your up there", take that he'll never do it.

"Fine, If he say yes you will have to sing another song with me, wait here".

"What, your going to do it".

"Yep, if it to get you to go I'll do anything and get ready after he say yes your going to sing with me".

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto p.o.v

He wants me to sing fine, I walk over to gaara,"yoh gaara sasuke want me to sing to him put somthing on", he smirk then nod.

I walked over to the stage and get a mike,"yoh everyone I'm going to sing a song to my true love sasuke uchiha, the one with the hot outfix and the one I told everyone not to touch", everyone nod,good, "let start, the song I'm singing is, you know what sasuke why don't you pick".

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke p.o.v

After he called me his true love I chocked on my spit that I was about to swallow, I think the only resin people saw me was because I chocking on the floor damnit.

He asked me to pick I don't know much song hmmm...let see, I got it let him try and sing this,"NICKELBACK-IF EVERYONE CARED".

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto p.o.v

"Fine", the muisc start a minute after.

_From undernete the tree we watch the sky confusing stars to satalite_

_I never dreamed you'ed be mine_

_but here we are were here tonight singing na a man I I'm alive I'm alive singing na a man I I'm alive_

_If everyone cared nobody cryed If everyone love and nobody lied_

_and everyone share and swallow their pride_

_then we see the day when nobody died _

I can see sasuke shock that I can sing as everyone else.

_I'm singing na a man I I'm alive a man I a man I man I I'm alive_

_and in the end to fireflys our only light to pairadice_

_and show the world they were worng teach somore to sing alon_

(I think you should really find the song and then it will make more sence, just saying).

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

itachi p.o.v

I'm sitting here after a bref dance with my friends drinking a dr peper when I see naruto get on stage saying he's going to sing a song to sasuke, he asked sasuke what to sing and started, he sing better than I expect.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto p.o.v

_We'll see the day when nobody die_(I was going to put the hole song but then I got lazy so...I didn't).

Time to ask itachi,"before I go itachi will you go with me and sasuke to jamaica", I wait for an answer one minute, two minutes, three minutes it was about to hit four when he finally said."Yah whatever".I looked over to sasuke to see him glareing at a smiling itachi, I gess it because now he has to sing me this will be good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I say this everytime but I have to sorry for the spelling and the long update like I say I keep putting off yah it took long and detail.

Well later.

XCogasha :p


	8. your crazy

Mind you i'm a lazy person I mean really lazy that why it's taking so long, and homework it's killing me so I'm very very sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto p.o.v

I walk over to sasuke after I was finnish,"come on sasuke you agreed to sing for me, so let get going."

"I didn't think you'd do it."

"And I did now come on,"

"No."

"Why not."

"I don't want to sing."

"Fine but you have to come to my house."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke p.o.v

G-g-go to his house, their know telling what he'll do to me their.But then again if I don't I'll have to sing infrount of all these people and I wont do that.

"Why do want to go to your house for."

"I have cool games and suff you'll like trust me."

Trust you please like that will happen like, never."Will anybody be their with us."

"Ya my older brother."

Should I go it might not be so bad",fine."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto p.o.v

Sasuke is a really going to come that was eassy.

After steping out the clube we got into my mustang(I thing I spelled mustang wrong)speeding off as soon as sasuke sat down.

"Sasuke lets play twenty questions."

"no."

"don't you want to know about me."

"..."

"Hummm."

"Fine."

"Good, you want to go first."

"yah whatever, since your rich why do you go the public school."

"I hate thow snobby rich kids that think their better than eveyone."

"Ok why don't you like me, I know him hot so why."

"Because you an ass."

"No I'm not."

"Rember the first day I came to the school and what you said."

"That was only because I liked you."

"I bet you say that to alot of guys."

"Know your the first."

"Whatever."

"No not whatever, I really like you evern if you don't believe me."

"Hn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke p.o.v

Stupied naruto say thow nice things.

It was a short trip to naruto's mansion it was huge."Like my house sasuke."Stupied basterd",whatever."

"Follow me".

We went up his long frount stair case, when we got to the top he perssed his hand on a scanner and the door clicked open."Come on."I follow naruto into a large room, I coldn't see much because the room was so dark.

I grab on to him we walked left,right,right,right then left until we came to a big orange door."This way."

I walked into the room after he went in.Once in he swiched the light on, looking around, their was a big screem t.v that I ever seen on the wall with a orage and black couch, the room had a black carpet(I got the colors for slade for teen titans), he had two floor with his double king size bed.From were I was standing that's all I see.

"What did you want to show me."

"Nothing I just wanted you to came."

"I'm leaving."I turned to walk out the door, just when I was going to walk out the door slam closed.

"Why sasuke, lets have some fun."

"Your crazy, SOMBODY HELP ME."

"Sasuke this room is sound proff, know one can here you and knows here."

"Why are you doing this, what about your brother."

"You know I started thinking I was falling in love with you for a second their at the party.But when seeing you like this I just can't help not fuck you, oh my brother is out partying so we wont see him tonight."

"What about all the things you said, like jamaica."

"I still want to take you, if you still want to came after tonight."

I ran to the door trying to unlock it", let.me.out".

The next thing I know naruto grab my arm pulling me to his orange black couch.

"Now sasuke let have some fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theird person p.o.v

Sasuke stumble off the couch craling on the floor, finaly getting to his feet sasuke ran up naruto bedrooms stairs.

'I have to get out of here,' finding a door in the corner of the room sasuke instantly ran to it seeing that it was unlocked.

Runing throw the door led him to a huge room with a glass ceiling, you could see all the stars it was breath taking.

"Like the room," naruto wiperd in sasuke ear.Studdling back he ran to the other side of the room."Stay away from me."

"Now why would I do that," walking across the room until he was face to face with sasuke.

Sauke stud thier fozen even when naruto put hand behind his head and crash their lips together moving his other hand up into sasuke shirt, removing the shirt with a tug that made sasuke fall on his back, naruto bend down tracing his finger on sasuke smooth chest",now we can start."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey sorry for spelling and grammer, I hope to update soon.And I was thinking should I make the next part a lemon I don't know, review and tell me, oh school is crazy so until I get my self settle in so sorry it's going to take me awile to update sorry.And I will be replacing some of the chapter to fix the spelling just letting you know.

Til then later

Cogasha :D


	9. What have I done

Well hear's the lemon.:D

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Third person:

"Trust me sasuke, you'll enjoy this,"naruto said trialing his hand down sasuke stomack to his pants.Looking up to see sasuke just stairing at him with those beautiful black orbs, leaning down placing butterfly kisses on sasuke neck wile his hand undo sasuke pants.Getting on his kness naruto fininsh unzipping sasuke pants and tug it off like sasuke shirt but slower, once the pants was off he could see sasuke navyblue underwear, putting his hand in sasuke underwear felling sasuke length giving it a light squeeze.Sasuke gaps out arching his back, naruto pulled sasuke boxers all the way down leaving sasuke only in his boots which naruto qickly pulled off.Lowering himself so he was right infrount of sasuke now hard length, taking one last look at sasuke naruto lower this head so the tip of sasuke length was in his mouth swirling his tounge on the tip and the wall of sasuke length.

Sasuke was having a hard time bitting back his moan, naruto kept sucking swirling and beep throating him all at once.Sasuke started leeking pre cum in naruto mouth making him teast the sweet bitter liquid, wanting more naruto started urging sasuke to cum by sucking harder on his length.All sasuke could do was arch his back gaping looking for something to hold on to on the marble floor."N-n-n-naruto stop I'm g-g-go."Naruto looked up at sasuke knowing what he was going to say."Cum for me sasuke."Naruto went back down on sasuke length sucking harder, arching his back sasuke came hard in naruto mouth screeming out.

Tired and numb sasuke lay on the floor panting."Time for the next part sasuke,"naruto said mouth leeking cum with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke was to tired to think straight, the orgasm started to subside when he felt a finger penetrate him,"w-w-what are you doing,"sasuke asked throw grinding his teeth.

Sasuke arched his back inching back on the marble floor because of the pain and weirdness that the now two fingers is causeing him.

The fingers searching him pushing in and out.Felling that sasuke was ready he took his fingers out unzipping his own pants pulling his length out pumping it to make shore it was rock hard.Felling it was hard enough place in near sasuke entrance,"sasuke relax."

Naruto pushed in felling sasuke tense around him, naruto put his hand on sasuke length stroking it.

All sasuke could fell was pain like something was tearing him apart.tears rolling down the side of sasuke cheeks,"n-naruto please s-stop."

Naruto was in heaven right now until he saw the pain look in sasuke face' should i stop'.Naruto started to pull out until sasuke moaned throwing his head' oh god' naruto though pushing at that spot again.

Sasuke was having pleasure he never felt before.Naruto forcing his way into sasuke again hitting the sweet spot over and over."F-faster,"sasuke said throw his gaping.

"As you wish,"naruto pushed in fast and hard leaning up taking sasuke in a deep kiss.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore close hie eyes tightly cuming hard again.

Felling sasrke squeeze around him naruto came hard in sasuke.

They sat their panting,"I'm leaving," sasuke said sitting up putting on his clothes as fast as possible even if he was still in pain .Leapind to his feet running out the room before naruto could stop him.Luckily sasuke have good memory he made it to the frount door running out.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Time skip

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

When sasuke got home after he hade to hitch hike with some guy named bob or bobby.

Trying to sneak to his room sasuke stoped when he saw itachi sitting in the dark living room waiting for him."Wear have you been,"he asked calmly

"With naruto, we went to his house to play some games and stuff."

"Then why are you limping like you did something you shouldn't have."

"No, the game got a little out of hand and hurt my leg, that's all."

"Sasuke tell me the truth did.you.sleep.with.naruto."

Sasuke knowing his brother knew he might as well tell.

"Y-yes."

"Did he force you."

"No."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Sasuke p.o.v

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

I wanted to say yes but in the end I really did enjoy it and I know itachi would kill naruto.

"You shore."

"Yes."

"Go to bed we _will_ talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine."

When I got to my room and layed on my bed falling asleep after thinking what have I done.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":" :":":":":":":":":":":":":

Sorry if the lemon sucked it was my first one.Sorry spelling and grammer, well hope to update soon.

Til then, later

XCogasha :p


	10. goes as planed

Well hi this is the next part

naruto:18

sasuke:15(he got skiped)I ment to tell you but I forgot.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Third person

Naruto layed on the marble floor after sasuke left,'that was amazing , this is going as pland'.

sighing naruto got off the floor and walked back to his room without his clothes.He walked into his room only to see his brother kyuubi sitting on his couch watch his t.v."you have your own room get out."

Kyuubi looked just I like nauto, but he has red mix with blond hair, and much taller than naruto, with deep red eyes.

"Is that anyway to talk to your older brother."

"What do you want."

"Who was that babe that just left."

"Non of you business,"naruto said walking over to his brother and fold his arms over his chest.

"Why did you go all the way,"kyuubi said with a smirk on his face.

"What your trying to say is you got everything taped."

"Yep."

"Good."

"So if he goes and cry rape your on your own."

"He won't cry rape because he didn't push me away or say stop."

"If you say so, but the police can cry statutory rape, he's only fifteen, the kids young "kyuubi said walking out the room.

Naruto eyes widen,' I though is was just a little short but,' walked over the dresser and pulled out a light blue shirt and pant putting them on.Walking over to his stero and started blasting muisc(rest in peice, by siliva)and went up to his double king size bed, falling asleep with a smirk on his face,'this make it even better'.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":"::"::"::"::"::"::"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":

Sasuke p.o.v

To day was know school thank goodness I don't want to see naruto, I can't believe I just gave him my virginity just like that, it took just one kiss.He probably don't want to see me again he got what he wanted, how could I be so stupid.

I stop thinking as soon as heard my room door cracked open.

"Sasuke you up."

I shifted out my bed looking over at my brother.

"So what happend."

"I don't know, it just went so fast," I said looking at my black sheets in shame.

"Did you want to have sex with him."

I know itachi was trying to be clam about this but I can still hear anger in his voice.

"Y-yes, no, I mean, I wasn't planing it...it"

"Just happend," he said simply

"Yes, it was just one little kiss, and..." I fell the snob in my throat."I mean my mind said no, and I wanted to stop but when it came down to it I...I w-was screeming for more."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Third person

Itachi walked over to sasuke and sat on the bed next to him."It's okay."

"Know it's not, I bet he just wanted to sleep with me...I feel used like an old toy, he going to tell the hole school he sleep with me...a-and there going think i'm some kind of slut that will sleep with anyone."

"Sasuke you made a mistake it's okay, and if he tells the school I will kill him and put you in a new school okay."

Sasuke nodded and layed back on the bed falling asleep.

"Sleep well little brother."Itachi said standing up walking out the room and shut the door quietly.

:"::"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Sauke p.o.v

I woke up from the sound of the phone, getting up I walked over to my dresser and prest speaker.

"Hello."

"_Sasuke it's naruto_.'

"What do you want,"I hissed out."

"_I needed to talk to you_."

"What there to take about."

"_Us_."

"There is know us."

"_Look I know your mad, but just here me out_."

"What."

"_I shouldn't have force myself on you like that, I'm sorry_."

"Is that to make me fell better."

"_No, I mean I didn't know you were_..."

"Were what, fifteen, young, stupid take your pick."

"_I-it's not like that, look If... thier's anway to explain it to you how sorry I am i'm willing to do anything_."

"Anything."

"_Yes_."

"Okay, meet me at the mall tomorrow."

"_Great_."

"Whatever."

"_Bye_."

"Hn."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Third person

'That was eassy', naruto thought smirking to himself as he put dowm the cell phone.

"What are you planning," a voice come from behind naruto.Know who it was, naruto turned around and smirk at his older brother,

"Nothing."

"You know I have great hearing, you shoudn't go out with him again."

"And why is that."

"Because I know you, your up to something that going to hurt him in the end."

"look I'm going to get what I want and your going to help me." naruto said in a cold voice that can freeze water.

"And why is that."

"Because you know not to disobey me, right _brother_."

"Y-yes," even if he's the older brother he could never say know to his little brother, it's alway been that way.And as naruto is concerned it was will be.

"Thank you," naruto said sweetly.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Sasuke p.o.v

If he think I'm going to forgive him he's got another thing coming he going to have to work for it.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Kyuubi p.o.v

Naruto been like this since his was little I don't know were he got it from.Our farther called it a faze but he didn't get over it he just hides it.

But I never saw him obsessing over somone befor, he usely make the person give him head or something; but never went all the way, I would know I watch almost everytime.

But this time he was the one giving head and being gentle, he alway rough and if the person didn't do it right he would make them leave, and I would never see them here again.This time he went all the way, he always told me,'having sex with people who are nothing but pons is not in his plan,' in short he to lazy to mastubate.

He said me watching is in his plan, so he calls me on the phone and tell me when and were and I come, I don't know why and I don't ask but I think it's for backmail or something.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Naruto p.o.v

Thing are going as I planed, just have to put some peices together.I wasn't always like this I just seen the world for what it was.

Kyuubi was right about one thing I did go all the way.The farthest I got was getting sucked off, I don't care about sex I was just horny and wanted to release so I mad others do it for me, why not.

But sasuke different he was new he never even got head before I can tell,I didn't mind giving him head he was painfuly sweet.But he not going to make this eassy, what are we going to do at the mall.

What is he thinking, sighing I walked out my room and walked to the kitchen to see my farther sitting at the table reading the new paper.

"Hi dad."

"Son."

I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Something wrong,"my dad ask.

"No, why."

"Well I got back late last night and almost got run over by a boy with black hair that push past me, do you who he was."

"Yah."

"And why was he here."

"Who knows."

"Don't bullshit me why was he here."

"Because I asked him to come."

"Then why was he running out."

"rough sex."

"What!, don't tell me you slep with him."

"Yah so."

"Look I know you've been bringing people here and doing certain activities."

"You mean about me getting sucked off, yah so."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"I never do."

"You hear from your mother."

"Yah I seen her the other day drinking and pretending to do work."

"She never change."

"Nope."

"Good that why I love her."

"So you always say."

"So when are you going to see her again."

"Monday."

"Ok, did I ever tell you how we met."

"Yes over a hundred times."

"Well make it one hundred and one, well as you know I was a student of her brother jiraiya.He always tell storise about her, so anyway he asked me to do a report on 'women body parts' a.k.a him be a pervert, so when I was done he told me to bring it by his house and your mother opened the door she was beautiful, nice body even if he was years older than me she was the most beautiful woman I ever seen.

I left my farther talking in the kitchen I heard that story to many times; she was beautiful, we started talking, I asked her on a date, she said yes, they dated for three month and she got pregnant with kyuubi blah, blah, blah.

Speeking of kyuubi were is he, after our little chat I haven't seen him, better go see what up.

:":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

I'm trying to update faster but it's not eassy, also I tryed my best on spelling and grammer that all I can say and yes I will be fixing chapter just don't know when I hope soon.And the next chapter will be info about naruto and sasuke families, just so you know.

Hope to update soon

Til then later.

XCogasha :3


	11. AN

A/N

* * *

Dear:readers

Sorry it's taking so long but I will most likily will have it up by next sunday I hade to do a project for school so I didn't have time so don't hate me for not updating, and to make it up to ya I will put two chapters up so...ya this it.

* * *

Til then.

XCogasha T-T


	12. smile

This chapter is just about naruto family.

naruto family

Mother:Tsunde

Father:Yondaime

Brother:Kyuubi

Uncle:Jiraiya

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::

mother:Tsunde

Eyes:brown

Hair:dirty blond

hight: 5' 6

Tsunde: is naruto's and kyuubi's mother.She the mayor of their small town and love to drink on the job.She was in her thirty when she had kyuubi;her first son.

She never thought she was going to have kids, her job kept her on the go.But when she met yondaime she never expected kid to come of it, she thought she couldn't have kid anymore with her old age but when she got pregnant with kyuubi she couldn't be happier.

Then she got pregnant again with naruto she was happy to have another child, but naruto was a problem child morning sickness lasted for seven months;kyuubi only lasted one. Then come the bleeding, she couldn't even go for a walk without someone with her, her nose wold start bleeding and then she'ed black out, they told her body was under stress.

When naruto was ready to be born all tsunde felt was blinding pain, the doctor thought their might be something wrong with naruto.They decided to let the birth go as planed they can't help him unless he was out.

The labor was the worst but she had to pushing throw the pain.

Once naruto was out he was immediately taken away.Then doctor came back two hours later and told her," miss your baby is just fine."

"But what about the pain I when throw."

"We can't tell yet."

"Can I see him."

"Yes you can." the doctor walk out and minutes later a nurse came in with a small baby.The baby had blond hair just like her and his father and tan skin.They put the baby in her arms gently, he didn't even cry like most babies he just shifted and open his sky blue eyes and just stared and close them once again.

Tsunde noticed how different her son was from the other children; he alway keeps distance away from the other kids, he just stared at then in almost seem like disgust.When some brave kid try to befriend him he narrow his eyes and walk away.Tsunde just had to know what was wrong with her son.

_

* * *

_

_Flash back_

_"Naruto, come here."_

_naruto walked over to his mother and stared questionably at her."Yes mother."he asked in a bored voice._

_"Why are you not playing with your brother or the other kids."_

_"Kyuubi with then older kid so why inter fair, and the rest of these kids are not in my plan."_

_"And what plan is that."Tsunde asked teasingly._

_"To take over dad's company put a deadly virus the food part, wait a year then tell everyone what I did, and if they don't serve me they will die,"naruto said, and to top it all off do a evil laugh._

_Tsunde looked at her son in shock._

_Naruto seen his mother shocked face and sighed._

_"Don't worry mother I was just joking, I just don't fell like playing that's all."_

_Naruto turned and started walking for the swings but not before turning around and looked at his mother."Why would I do that when their's a easier way, right mother," naruto gave his mother a bright smile and walked away_.

Tsunde didn't known what to say, what could she say she just watched son walk away and now she wished she hadn't.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Father: Yondaime

Eyes: blue

Hair: blond

Hight: 5'9

Yondaime: is naruto and kyuubi father and the founder of yellow flash(i couldn't think of any but that), he was nineteen when tsunde got pregnant with their first son, yondaime always wonted kid he just had to find the right women to have them with, someone didn't just wont him because of looks and money, and that women was his dear tsunde.

When she got pregnant with their second son their were problems with the morning sickness and the bleeding sometime coming home to see her double over in pain.

When naruto was being born she was in more pain then when she was having their first son , yondaime was worried for his wife and son.After hours of pushing and her saying well...unkind words to everyone in the room naruto was finally out, the doctors took him away to make shore he was okay.

Naruto was brought back and placed in tsunde arms he looked more like his father than his mother.

Yondaime also new something was different about their son but just played it of as a faze that will go away but he finally new better from that one incident.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Yondaime decided to take naruto with him to work when he was seven, his mother was busy and kyuudi was at school.He had a meeting with another company and told naruto to sit next to him but naruto didn't want to he said,"I want to play with the kid over there."Naruto wasn't good with other kids his age so this was the first time he wanted to be, so yondaime said yes thinking it would be good to have his son make a friend_.

_The meeting was over quick thank to the founder agreeing to yondiame proposal.Yondaime went looking for his son he asked some of his staff who said they saw him and the other kid go in his office._

_Yondaime walked in to his office and was about to turn the corner but stop when he heard his son voice soft and gentle but in a sadistic way, his son was never soft a gentile are very mean to anybody._

_"You know kids like you see the the world as a peaceful pace."_

_"What do you mean."_

_"I like your hair, I've never seen someone hair this color before black then blue."_

_"Um...thanks."_

"_And I like your skin nice and smooth."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Have you ever thought about killing someone."_

_"No!."_

_"Is that so."_

_"Yeah."_

"_Well you are to young to think such things, right," naruto said walking over to the other kid putting his hand on his neck slightly squeezing it feel the other kid heat racing."Why are you scared, i'm not going to hurt you."_

_"This isn't fun anymore, I want to leave."_

_"Is that so," naruto now tightly squeezing the kid neck._

_Yondaime was just about to interfere until the kid spoke again_.

_"I know you have look at those eyes you have, your eyes are cold,dea-."_

_Naruto push the kid to the floor with a load thud,"your the first person to see that in my eyes, and here I thought you were naive stupid rich kid and for that I will let you go.But know this we will meet again, I'll make shore of that, you just became part of my plan._

_The kid walked out of the office and looked back and narrow his eyes before closing the door._

_"Father are you just going to stand their."Naruto said not even looking back."_

_"What was that all about."_

_"Nothing, just making a friend."Naruto said just his father a bright smile_.

Yondiame just stud their looking at his son not knowing what to do or say, so he didn't say anything and now he wished he had.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Brother: Kyuubi

Eyes: light red(in some light it look deep red)

Hair: reddish blond

Hight: 6'1

Kyuubi: was the first child from both parents and being the only child was sometimes lonely.So when he found out his mother was pregnant again he was happy because he was going to have a sister or brother to play with.

Kyuubi was worried about his mother she was always in pain and never play with him like she use to, some kid would become mean to the baby and wish it was never their but kyuubi was okay with less attention.

When his baby brother was born and he was taken into the room to see him he looked just like their mom and dad, kyuubi had his father looks wile his little brother had their mothers, kyuubi had their father's built and his baby brother most likely have their mothers.

kyuubi alway asked his brother to play with him and his friend but he always say no and walk away.

When naruto finally got friends they were just like naruto but in different ways and one word can sum them all up,crazy yes that's it.

And now I do thing for him, maybe it's because he was young he was crying out for help and every time he said know to play with me and my friends I think he meant he didn't want to play with me and my friends just me.I was always with my friends and now I realize every time I asked him I really didn't want him to came how would I look bringing my little brother along.I think i'm over thinking it, he just didn't want to came, that it, he just didn't want come.

I notice something about my brother that I didn't notice before.It was his first day of kindergarten and I had to kick him up...

* * *

_Flash back_

_Kyuubi walked down the hall looking for his brother class room._

_Coming to the door of the kindergarten class he looked throw the window.Naruto was standing in the middle of a circle with kids standing around, a kid with with shot black hair and over size clothes stepped in the circle._

_"You think you better than us."The kid yelled._

_"Your the one who said it not me."Naruto said calmly_

_"Why you little."The kid snared throwing his first that connected to naruto jar._

_Naruto turned his head back to the kid that just hit him a smiled, out of know wear naruto left fist landed in kids stomach and the right in the kids face._

_"You know you talk to much."Naruto said grading a pencil from the desks behind him and bringing it to kids eye and stopped._

_"You hit me again you lose your eye, got it."He said it with venom in hid voice._

_The kid just nodded and ran out the circle._

_Naruto walked out the circle and open the door that kyuubi was standing at._

_"Is something wrong big brother."Naruto asked sweetly giving him a bright smile._

_Kyuubi shuck his head and walked his brother to their limo._

Kyuubi wanted to say something was to his brother but didn't, now he wished he didn't turn his back to this.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":"::":

Uncle: Jiraiya

Eyes: brown-ish red

Hair: Gray

Hight: 6'2

Jiraiya: is naruto and kyuubi uncle and tsunde brother.Jiraiya didn't know what the fuss was all about, naruto was perfectly fine kid that knows how to handle him self.

Yeah jiraiya think's naruto kid with weird taste, but that it.

What can jiraiya say he never around the kid so why would he know.

All jiraiya knows is the kids got a bright smile for a trouble maker.

* * *

Well the next chapter will be coming soon.Sorry i'm so lazy and tired to update chapter thirteen will be sasuke family it will be shorter than naruto. 

Till then later.

XCogasha xb


	13. AN 2

Sorry people for not updating, but I just ran out of idea's for this story.So I will be changing it back to how it was when I first made it, that will be on LJ under **'cogasha'.**That will be up by Sunday 2/10/08.And i'm just letting you know now that fic is a dark fic with rape and abuse, so if you don't like don't read.And yes I will finish that story sooner or later.

x Cogasha.


End file.
